


You can only have what you take for yourself

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bodies were trapped, but their minds were free, and knowledge would be their best weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can only have what you take for yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Você só pode ter o que tomar para si](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698365) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the five wives appreciation week (check http://fivewivesweek.tumblr.com/). Really short, I know.

_He’s an idiot_ , she thought, during one of their many history lessons. Joe took pride in giving the best education to them, thinking it was something inconsequential, that it would only make them slightly more interesting to talk to when he decided to inflict his presence on them. But she paid attention, she knew better than this.

They had no power, no agency, no freedom. They would only have what they took for themselves. And knowledge was their best source of power. Put enough information in someone’s mind, and ideas start forming. Miss Giddy tried to teach them the best she could, but it took Angharad to convince the others.

She found hilarious that person who took them captive, stole their lives, and tried to take away their personhood, was the same person who gave them the weapons they needed to recover control of their fates. Humor was a comforting way to cope, and they all had their own ways to mock Joe.

Angharad was the one who first voiced the realization that would one day start a revolution. It was important that it came from one of them; it couldn’t be something that Miss Giddy told them, or it wouldn’t have the same power. Angharad created every mantra they whispered to each other when everything seemed like too much, one by one.

They saw her as their leader, which was too big a role for someone who was so young and afraid, so she had to become wiser and braver. She had to be more than what she believed she could be, so she took all the hopes they deposited in her and used it to make herself stronger. And in doing so, Angharad gave power to them all, the power they needed to recover agency and fight back against a world after the end.


End file.
